Secrets
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Austin and Sam were dating and only a few knew about it? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Sam and Austin were dating and only Carter, Austin's mom, and the employees at the diner knew? What would happen? Here is that story. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie**

It was a regular Saturday morning, Austin was working at the car wash bored as ever, Sam was working at the diner, and Fiona and the twins were out making themselves look more "pretty". Both Sam and Austin couldn't wait for their shifts to be over so that they could meet up and hang out at Austin's house or at Rhonda's. Now they wanted to go somewhere else but they couldn't, because they might get caught by anyone, since only the diner staff, Carter, and Austin's mom were the only ones that knew that they were dating. The only reason they know is for two reasons, one neither could lie to any of them, and two they needed people to help cover for them.

They had been dating since the beginning of Austin's junior and Sam's sophomore year. Now that Austin is a senior and Sam is a junior but graduating early they only have to wait till graduation till they come out to the rest of the school. Sam suggested that they keep their relationship a secret because she doesn't want to ruin his rep and cause him to lose his spot on the football team that she knows he loves, or cause him and his dad to get into a major fight. Considering his dad still doesn't know that Austin applied for Princeton and that is where he really wants to go and be an author, only his mom, Sam, Carter, and the diner workers know that.

Right now it is noon and Sam is about to leave the diner and go to Austin's place since he texted saying that was where he was since he got off at eleven. Just as she was about to leave the diner Fiona walked in.

"Sam where do you think you're going."

"Out, my shift is over."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is I got off at noon."

"Well you are going to work the afternoon too."

"But Fiona I have homework."

"No you are working end of story."

"Fine."

With that Sam goes back behind the counter and puts her apron and skates back on.

"Perfect now I'll be back at four and I expect that you be here then or else your fired."

After Fiona leaves Sam pulls out her phone and sends a text to Austin _Sorry I cant make it Fiona got me working this afternoon sorry luv u xx_ and she hits sends and puts her phone back in her apron pocket then goes and helps a customer.

Meanwhile at Austin's house he is waiting on Sam when he gets her text. He stands up and goes to tell his mom where he is going.

"Hey mom I'm going out ok?"

"I thought you were waiting on Sam?"

"Change of plans Fiona has her working this afternoon."

"That woman, why doesn't she just quit?"

"Because mom, if she does that than she won't have any money for college and she'll be stuck working at the diner forever."

"Ok dear have fun and don't get caught."

"Alright mom see you later."

As Austin leaves his house he runs into his dad, who is just getting home from work.

"Hey where you going son?"

"Oh out to the diner."

"Ok have fun."

"I will bye dad."

When Austin arrives at the diner and goes in he waves hello to Rhonda who is behind the counter and sat down in a booth and waited because he knew Sam would be over in a few minutes as she was always the one that served him. She did a few minutes later and mockingly asked him what he wanted since she already knew, since he got it every time he came in. She came back a few minutes later with his order.

"Here you go Austin, your burger with everything and fries with a coke."

"Thanks Sam and thank Bobby for me would you?"

"You know it."

She skated away to help other customers and he ate his burger. When he was done he moved to the counter and had his coke refilled. He sat there and drank it while she served other customers, when she had a few minutes to spare she would come over and talk to him and refill his drink. This went on for hours till Fiona came back and told Sam she could go home and home was where she could go only. She changed and waved good-bye to everyone and left with Fiona following.

A few minutes after they left Austin got up and paid his check then left to go home. When he got home he finished his homework that he had left over from Friday. When he got done with that he logged in to the Princeton chatroom to see that his girlfriend was logged on, so they chatted on there for a while. When they logged off that night at about eleven o'clock to go to bed. When they were both lying down trying to go to sleep, the last thought that went through both of their heads was _If only this wasn't a secret_

**that's it for this chapter! review and tell me what you think please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back here is chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie**

The next morning after Sam had gotten the Fiona and the twins their breakfast she headed to school, while Austin was at school already waiting on his "friends" really the only one he liked out of them was Ryan.

Austin saw Sam come into school with Carter and he got out his phone and shot her a text. _Morning Beautiful looks like she didn't make you work this morning_. Right when he sent it he heard

"Austin!"

He groaned as he recognized the voice, it was Shelby Cummings a girl who had tried to get together with him since freshman year but he kept saying no. He saw Sam and Carter try not to laugh so he sent them both a text _That's right keep laughing_. He saw them both look at their phones and laugh more. He turned around and saw her coming up the hallway with her two clones, he didn't even remember their names. He faked a smile so hard that he was pretty sure Sam could see it from down the hallway.

"Hello Shelby."

"So Austin want to go to Friday's after party with me?"

"Sorry Shelby I can't I won't even be going."

"What do you mean you won't be going? You're the quarterback."

"So I never go. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class early I have to ask a teacher a question."

He knew that would get her off of his back. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going or that he didn't ever go. He went to one his first game in freshman year and left after ten minutes. When he told his dad that he wasn't going to another and his dad asked him why, he said that they weren't his thing, which wasn't a lie actually. He headed down the hallway making a quick stop at his locker to get his books for first period, which he just happened to share with Sam, he also sat next to her. The reason he told his friends he likes to sit up front, the real reason he wanted to sit next to his girlfriend.

After he got his things he headed to the library where he found Sam and Carter sitting at a table in the corner he sat one table over and texted Sam and told her that he was one table over. All three studied till they had to go to class, which all three of them shared. When they entered the room and sat down they studied some more till the bell rang and the teacher started class. After class they went to their lockers and grabbed their belongings for second period and went to class, it was this way all morning with sneaked texts during the day.

They were at lunch when some trouble began. Austin was sitting with his friends in the cafeteria and had a perfect view of Sam so of course that was where his attention was while texting her aswell trying to make her laugh.

"Austin? Austin?! AUSTIN!"

"Huh, what?"

"Where were you just then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been texting someone and staring at nothing for all of lunch."

"Oh sorry Ryan I was just texting me saying something about my granddad is all."

"Oh sorry man."

"It's fine."

technically that wasn't a lie because his mom did text him and tell him that his granddad was alright since he had been in the hospital. Sam finally replied telling him that he better stop staring at her before someone actually sees where he is staring. Course she didn't know that Ryan did look where Austin was staring and had known for a while that something was going on between them he just didn't know what and didn't care.

About ten minutes later Austin was doing it again only this time it was Shelby that caught him and when she saw where he was staring she just had to ask.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yes Shelby?"

"Why are you staring over at Diner Girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have stared at the ugly freak for about five minutes."

"Don't call her that."

"What?"

"I said don't call her that either of those names. I am sick and tired of you and everyone bullying her and everyone else in this school. Bullying is wrong and should not happen at all."

"Woah Austin what's your problem?"

"My problem is that people are always bullying people and that shouldn't happen!"

By this time he had the entire cafeteria's attention and as he stormed out all anyone could think was what happened to him.

Sam sent him a text asking him if he wanted to see her or not. He didn't reply because he accidentally left his phone at the table and Ryan picked it up and saw who it was from and what it said. He also saw the other texts and realized that they were dating. Quickly he put the phone in his pocket and promised himself that he would give Austin his phone next period and tell him he knew and that he didn't care.

Meanwhile Austin was in the courtyard when he realized that he left his phone in the cafeteria as he was heading back in to get it, the bell rang. He saw Ryan walking towards him so he stopped and waited for him to come.

"Hey man, did you happen to see my phone? I left it in there by accident."

"Yeah here it is. By the way you got a text. Also I know."

**Oooh cliffy! Find out what happens next! Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie **

What happened:

_Meanwhile Austin was in the courtyard when he realized that he left his phone in the cafeteria as he was heading back in to get it, the bell rang. He saw Ryan walking towards him so he stopped and waited for him to come. _

_"Hey man, did you happen to see my phone? I left it in there by accident."_

_"Yeah here it is. By the way you got a text. Also I know."_

Now:

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know that you are dating Sam."

"Man you can't tell."

"I know also I want to tell you two things."

"Ok what are they."

"One I don't care about who you date as long as you are happy. Two you'll be late for sixth period if you don't hurry."

"Oh thanks man. We will talk later after football practice come to the diner."

"Ok bye man."

With that Austin and Ryan headed in different directions as they went to their sixth period, which Austin shared with Sam. He sent her a text telling her that he was fine and that Ryan knew that they were dating and didn't care and would be meeting them at the diner to talk about different things and explain. Sam replied a few minutes later saying that it was ok and she would see him after his practice.

After football practice Austin and Ryan headed to the diner and when they entered and saw that Sam was working the counter that was where they sat. When the other diner staff saw who it was they told Sam, who hadn't seen them, she skated over and got Ryan's order. After she skated away and then back with the food he looked at Austin weird since he didn't say a word but got food.

"I come here after football practice everyday. I even come in before or after work, so they know my order."

"Ah ok."

"So Ryan you know about us huh?"

"Yes I do."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I saw your text from lunch after Austin stormed out because he left his phone and by accident I saw all of your texts. Sorry I didn't mean to snoop it just happened."

"It's fine. It was bound to come out anyway. Now if you will excuse me I have some customers to attend to."

"Do the other customers mind when she talks to you?"

"Not really they are really nice and to them Sam can do no wrong because they have been coming here since her dad was alive same with the staff."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Rhonda came over to refill their drinks.

"Hey Austin. Who is your friend here?"

"Hey Rhonda this is Ryan. He knows about Sam and I."

"Hi Rhonda it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Don't hurt Sam and I won't hurt you ok?"

"O-ok."

"Rhonda don't scare him."

"Sorry Sam but I got to be sure he knows."

"I'm sure he knows that if he hurts me in any way that all the diner staff will hurt him and Austin as well."

"Yep."

The three teenagers talked the rest of the afternoon before the two boys had to leave. When they were gone Sam finished her shift while talking with the staff and regulars. By the time her shift had ended it was already ten at night and she had school the next day.

When she arrived home she finished any late homework that she hadn't finished in between tables and customers. After that she got ready for bed after sending Austin a text telling him that she arrived home and was going to bed. He replied a few minutes later saying that he loved her and goodnight. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and a dream of princes and princesses in her head.

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile I've been very busy with school and band **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story I just mess with it**

When Sam woke up the next morning and finished preparing her step-families breakfast, she headed out to pick up Carter for school, today he was cowboy, when they got to school is where things went weird.

Shelby's car was already in the lot which was weird, same with Austin's car. When they entered the school building and walked to their lockers, there was a note in them.

_Vote Shelby Cumming _

_For_

_Homecoming Queen_

Sam just rolled her eyes grabbed her books for first period as she was walking to class she saw something that made her freeze. Austin and Shelby...kissing! She stood there frozen for a few seconds before walking past very quickly and entering her class and sitting down.

Meanwhile Austin was trying to get Shelby to stop kissing him, but surprisingly she was very strong. Finally she let him go and just stood there smiling at him like some crazed lunatic.

"Shelby, what was that?"

"What do you mean? I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

"We aren't dating! I have told you that for years we aren't together."

"Oh Austin, I know that you were just hiding your feelings for me."

"No I wasn't, now I have to get to class. Good-bye Shelby."

With that he walked away and went to his class, which he shared with Sam. She looked upset so he sent her a text asking if she was alright. He knows that she looked at because he saw her look at it. She just read it, shook her head and put it back in her pocket, he was very confused.

**Time skip**

It was the end of the day and Sam had avoided Austin all day, confusing and upsetting him, only Carter knew what it was about. All day Sam saw Shelby look so smug and had over heard her talking to her two cronies, saying that her and Austin were definitely together.

When she arrived at the diner, Rhonda cornered her and asked her about it. When Sam was done telling her tale Rhonda was livid, so when Austin came in the diner, just like he did everyday, Rhonda had a few words to tell him.

Before he could order Rhonda came over and told him to follow her, she lead him to the back to where they couldn't be seen from the front. When they were back there and Rhonda was sure that no one was listening in, she turned around to a very nervous Austin and asked him a question that put it all in to place for him.

"Why did Sam see you kissing Shelby Cumming this morning?"

"What? You m-mean Sam s-saw th-that?"

"Yes, she did see that. Now explain Austin."

"I was in the hallway waiting for Sam, she is usually one of the first ones there, so I thought I could get a few moments with her. I'm standing there and Shelby comes up and stands in front of me, just looking at me for a few minutes, when all of a sudden she grabs me and starts kissing me, I tried to push her away but she may not look it but she is strong, finally I got her off of me and told her that we weren't a couple and to never do that again. Then I went to class because I wanted to get away from her, though now it all makes sense. Sam avoiding me all day and Carter glaring at me any chance he got, plus Sam looking like she was crying, god I'm such an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot Austin, you just didn't know. Anyway go and talk to Sam and get her to listen to you."

"Alright thanks Rhonda."

Austin walked back to the front and sat down in his normal spot where he saw that his food was already sitting, he nodded to Bobby in thanks. As he was eating he was trying to catch Sam's eye but to no avail he couldn't get catch her eye let alone for her to look at him. Finally it took Rhonda telling Sam to talk to him for her to come up to him and look him straight in the eye.

"Sam I know what you saw this morning but you have to believe me, she kissed me, I was trying to push her away, but she is like superwoman. Alright I love you not her. You have to believe me please."

"I don't know if I can Austin I'm sorry. I want to it's just what if one day I'm not enough and you do want Shelby I don't think I could handle the heart-break."

"Wait are you saying that your breaking up with me."

"Maybe I am. I don't know."

"Please don't give up on us. Please!"

"I'm sorry Austin."

With that Sam walked away and Austin left after paying his bill and when he arrived home he went into his room and cried himself to sleep. What he didn't know was that across town, a blonde haired girl was doing the same in her attic bedroom.

**Will Sam believe and forgive Austin? What will Austin do to get her to forgive him and for her to know that he only loves her and not Shelby? Will Shelby ever get it in her mind that Austin doesn't want her? When will I update again? All these answers and more in the next chapter thanks for reading guys. Tell me what you think by reviewing please and thanks I really want to see what you guys think and where I need to make improvements. Tell me what you want in the new chapters I really want to hear from you guys. So please, please,please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile I'm lucky that I was able to update the other stories I've been very busy with band, we had a big competition today and got a "1" which is a superior rating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story**

Sam woke up the next morning feeling miserable. She sat up did her morning routine then, went a picked up Carter. They got to school, went to their lockers, and grabbed their belongings. Sam was heading to first period when she saw Shelby talking to her cronies. She rolled her eyes and started to walk by them, she was shocked by what she heard.

"Yeah Austin and I are so getting together, he kissed me yesterday before school."

She was devastated, thinking that he lied to her. All of a sudden she heard Ryan's voice.

"No he didn't Shelby, you kissed him. Also no you aren't getting together, now nor ever."

"Oh and you know this how?"

"Because he told me duh."

"Right sure he did."

"He did, his exact words were, "Dude Shelby just kissed me, why won't she get it through her head that I don't like her," see told you."

"Whatever."

Shelby stormed off to her first period, but all Sam could do was stand and stare into nothing. Finally she snapped out of it and started to head to class. When she arrived she saw Austin sitting in his seat looking like he had cried. He looked up at her when she entered, but she looked away.

She avoided him that day as well, but he still came to the dinner after football practice, with Ryan. He didn't saying anything to her and she didn't saying anything to him either, both miserable.

Sam arrived back home after shift, when she did she went up to her room. She laid down on her bed and just laid there thinking about what she had learned today. Apparently, Austin was telling the truth, but she didn't know how to approach him and tell him that she was sorry. When he had come into the diner today, she couldn't go over because she was busy with her other tables. She just had to think up a way for him to know that she was sorry that she didn't believe him.

When Austin arrived home that night he immediately went into his room, locked the door, and started to think up ways for Sam to forgive him, and for her to be his girl again. He sat thinking throughout the evening in his room, only coming out for dinner. Finally he had it, he texted Ryan asking if he would help him, which he agreed, then emailed the principle to see if he would let him go through with this plan, he would. Finally he went and asked his mom for help, she said yes. He started to put his plan in motion, first he started making signs to put up around the school, then he made flyers to put up in the school as well. After he was done with that, he went up to the diner to talk to Rhonda. He entered the diner and looked around he finally found Rhonda behind the counter, he walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey Rhonda I need your help."

"With what lover boy?"

"In winning back Sam."

"Wait you two broke up?"

"I don't know but she has avoided me so I assume we are and I really want her back. Can you help?"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to make sure that she is not so early Monday at school, I know that she works Mondays before school, so please make sure that she just makes it, that you let her leave with twenty minutes before school, that way she can still pick up Carter."

"Alright I can do that."

"Thank you Rhonda."

Austin left at that point and went home, tomorrow he would talk to Carter and see if he would help him. He knew that it would take him awhile to get him to talk to him, let alone help him!

While he was falling asleep, he suddenly remembered something! He shot out of bed and over to his dresser, he opened the top drawer and felt around for it. His hand finally closed around a small box, he pulled it out and looked at it. It was small and black. He opened it.

**What is Austin's plan? What is Sam's? What was in the box? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a while to update guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie**

Sam woke up the next Monday and after she had finished her morning chores headed to the diner for her morning shift. She hadn't seen Austin at all the entire weekend. Fiona had her working most of the weekend and she was no closer on a plan to apologize to Austin. When she arrived at the diner she saw that it was already open.

"Hey Rhonda."

"Hey girl, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really, when I got home I started studying."

"Sam you need to rest."

"I know Rhonda, but I have to keep my grades up, if I want to leave Fiona."

"Alright get to work."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam went and changed then came out and started to serve customers. After her shift ended she went and changed, just as she was about to leave she heard her name being called.

"Hey Sam."

She turned around and saw that Rhonda was calling to her.

"Yeah Rhonda?"

"Did you think of something to tell loverboy?"

"No it's eating me not talking to him for so long."

"Just talk to him or something."

Rhonda looked at her watch and saw that Sam had twenty minutes to get to school, perfect.

"Alright get out of here you have twenty minutes."

"Alright thanks Rhonda, see you after school."

Sam headed out the door and towards her car. After starting her car she headed towards Carter's house to pick him up for school. After picking him up they headed to school and after finding a great parking spot they headed into the school building. They were shocked by what they saw, posters all around the school, on walls, on lockers, they all said the same thing.

_Austin Ames _

_LOVES_

_Sam Montgomery_

Sam couldn't believe her eyes, it was then that she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She hurriedly walked towards her locker only to find her path blocked by one Shelby Cummings.

"Excuse me Shelby."

"How dare you?"

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you do this, put up all these posters. As if Austin would ever love you."

"I didn't put these up."

"I did."

The two girls heard a voice come from behind Shelby, they turned and saw that Austin was standing there, he walked up to the two girls and smiled at Sam before turning and looking at Shelby.

"I put these signs up and I meant every word on them."

"Wait you're serious Austin? You love Diner Girl?"

"Don't call her that, and yes I love Sam. I have for years."

Shelby turned and glared at Sam with so much hate in her eyes, that if looks could kill Sam would be six feet under.

"What did you do to him?"

"She did nothing to me. She was herself and I fell in love end of story."

"Really Austin?"

Austin turned to look at Sam when he heard her question, he took her hands in his and kissed the back of each one.

"Yes Sam, I have loved you for years, and everyday I fall a bit more in love with you."

Sam feels her cheeks heat up when he said that last part.

"I know that we have been fighting for a few days and for that I am sorry, but you must know that I am in love with you and only you."

"I know that Austin, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"That's alright. So we're good?"

"We more than good."

"YES!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Austin at that, he looked like a little kid at Christmas time. Austin stuck out his arm towards her silently asked her a question. She answered by grabbing onto his arm and letting him lead her to her locker. They left a shell-shocked and angry Shelby and a shocked crowd, but they didn't care because they had each other.

**Well that's it. Review please and tell me what you think please! Thanks for the reviews so far.**


End file.
